Rukia’s Birthday, Ichigo’s Disarray
by takaondo
Summary: All he wanted was to make the day special. All he wanted was to get this stupid thing home and surprise her. Why do things never go the way you want them to? IchiRuki One-Shot


Disclaimer: Don't own BLEACH.

Here's my birthday tribute to the one and only Rukia! It's one of those forced out ideas again, but I hope it's still a decent read nonetheless! Might have slight grammar mistakes.

-

* * *

**_Rukia's Birthday, Ichigo's Disarray_**

* * *

Yuzu had wanted to bake it, but he was reluctant. He wanted it to be special, and just had to buy it from the best bakery he knew in Japan; a bakery that was nearly half and hour away by train. 

"Thank you for your business sir!"

How much he regretted it that moment, he couldn't describe.

"Enjoy!"

Ichigo stared down at the cake in front of him, the lid of the box still open as the owner of the bakery handed it to him. The cake was beautifully custom made; pink frosting laid over the one layered cake with little white marshmallow bunnies decorating the top of it with various other assortments. However, the writing was the part that stood out the most, its letters written in bright blue frosting.

_Happy Birthday, Rukia_

"I hope the decorations and writing will be pleasing for your girlfriend!" The lady added in a rather cheerful tone. Ichigo couldn't help but give her a bashful look, closing the box quickly and taping it.

Scowling lightly, he started to head out.

"She- she's not my girlfriend." Ichigo stuttered in reply as he quickly stepped out of the bakery. The lady gave him a gentle look as she waved him out, the door bell ringing as she smiled brightly.

Standing outside, Ichigo glanced down at his watch; only one hour to get home.

"Should be plenty of time…" He said quietly to himself as he started to walk towards the train station.

As he walked, his eyes slowly glanced down at the cake in his hands. It was going to be a surprise for Rukia, and it was going to be the first time she'd ever enjoy a normal birthday. She was going to be due home in an hour, thanks to the efforts of Karin - and Yuzu and his old man should be actively preparing the house right now.

He didn't want to admit it, but he wanted her birthday to be special.

Inserting his ticket into the turn rail, he briskly walked up the stairs onto the platform. As he stood their patiently, a bell ringed as an announcement rang throughout the platform.

"_Our trains are experiencing technical difficulties. We are expecting a delay of two hours. We are sorry for any problems we may have caused."_

"Damn it!" Ichigo cursed as he quickly headed back down the stairs.

Out of all the days for things like this to happen, it had to happen today!

As he ran out, his eyes widened as he watched the bus he was going to take pull away. He scowled as he quickly ran back into the station to the rail tenant. Smashing rather hard on the glass window, the tenant jumped up in surprise. He quickly tilted his cap as he leaned forward to talk to Ichigo.

"Can I help you-"

"When's the next bus to Karakura arriving?" Ichigo interrupted quickly.

The tenant quickly shifted to his side, and started to go through many stacks of paper.

"…not this one…" He mumbled quietly.

Ichigo tapped his fingers with his free hand as he held the cake under his arm.

"…nope…"

His lips jutted out as he closed his eyes impatiently.

"… not here either…"

Ichigo was near breaking point as a nerve throbbed dangerously on his temple.

"Ah… here it is…" The man said as he flipped through the schedule. He pointed to a spot on the sheet. "It seems like it'll be here in fifteen minutes sir."

Ichigo glanced at his watch, reading a dangerous thirty five minutes left before Rukia got home.

He went over his options; he could turn into a shinigami and carry his body home… but then again, people would be seeing a flying corpse… and that would not be taken very well by the public…

Where was Kon when you needed him? Better resort to the most 'normal' option.

"Where's the nearest cab station?" Ichigo asked before the tenant went back to his searching. Ichigo smacked his forehead, dragging his hands over his face as he let out a long groan.

This was not going _well_ at all.

The cab ride was less then pleasurable. Ichigo was scowling as the cab driver sang kid songs from the front. Clutching the cake box in his hands, he gripped onto it as the driver once again hit a painful sounding chord. Nearly falling over as the driver recklessly swerved his eyes widened in fear as he griped his seat belt.

"The wheels on the bus go ROUND and ROUND!!!"

Ichigo winced again, his scowl deepening as he tried to concentrate elsewhere. The cab soon came to a halting stop, causing Ichigo to fly forward into the driver seat. Falling back down, he rubbed his head painfully.

At least the singing stopped…

"_The route to downtown Karakura is being blocked by a dysfunctional train." _

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched. It was the same thing that prevented him from taking the train in the first place.

"Seems like we're stuck here for a while, kid." The driver said rather cheerfully.

Ichigo glanced down at his watch; only 20 minutes left…

"I'll turn on the radio again while we wait - Country music, MY FAVORITE!" The cab driver yelled happily as he started to sing again. Ichigo's face paled.

No way in _HELL_ was he going to stay in this cab.

Having paid his dues, he started to sprint down the nearby sidewalk. The cake was held tightly in his hands. Jumping over a fire hydrant and into the street, he started to run through the park.

"Watch where you're going there!" An old geezer yelled as Ichigo wisped past him. Ichigo scowled as he glanced back at the old man. Turning back, he found himself running towards a group of pigeons.

He skidded to a halt as they slowly flew away. He felt a soft weight on his head.

Looking up, his eyes widened as one landed on his head and was chirping as it sat down. Scowling, quickly reached his hand up to shoo it away. His head was definitely not a freaking nest!

He rubbed his head as the bird flew away. Slowly bringing down his hand, he stared at it in horror as a white chalky material was plastered on his finger.

That _thing_ had left him a _present._

An angry yell was heard as the scene paned out, birds flying from the trees in surprise and horror.

Washing himself quickly with his bottled water, he quickly took off again. He cursed as he felt the cold air chilling his head, the water dripping from his wet orange hair. With about seven minutes left, he was running as fast as he could.

"Slow down sir, there's construction ahead- Hey!"

Ichigo merely turned the corner and jumped over the fence into a nearby yard. Running through the yard, he glanced back as he heard a growl. His eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!!!" Ichigo yelled as he picked up the pace.

From the doghouse, he could tell many things…

That growl came from a dog… a very angry dog… a very large and angry dog…

And its name was Chappy… how fitting…

With a lunge, Ichigo jumped the fence and smirked as he glanced over his shoulder. He had gotten away safely. With a roar, the dog also jumped the fence much to his horror.

"SHIT!!!" Ichigo yelled as he continued to run.

Ichigo slowly trudged up to his house, battered and bruised like a war hero. He had managed to get away from the wretched dog, and was just about to make it in time. Opening the door, he stepped inside…

Until he stepped over one of his shoelaces…

Falling over with a crunch, he grunted as he felt his weight crush the box.

"Ichigo?" He knew that was Rukia's voice behind him. They were back, and Karin had mindlessly stepped over him without a second glance. "What are you doing on the floor? You look ridiculous!"

Ichigo slowly shifted his weight, a defeated look on his face as he slowly stood up.

"Ichigo…?" Rukia asked in slight concern, noting his lack of a retort.

"It's funny…" Ichigo said with a smirk, his face still holding that down trodden look as he looked at the bent box. "I promise to protect… but I can barely keep a box safe…"

His eyes slowly looked up to her as she continued to stare at him.

"I wanted your birthday to be special, since it's your first one in the human world… but now it's ruined..." Ichigo added. He slowly held out her box. "Happy birthday… here's… what's left of the cake... I'm sorry-"

The box fell neatly out of his hands as Rukia ran forward to hug him.

"-Rukia…!?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he held out his hands awkwardly, not knowing exactly what to do. Rukia slowly looked up at him, her arms still around his waist. She smiled softly at him as he stared down in embarrassment and confusion.

"It's the thought that counts, idiot..." Rukia said brightly. "This is my thanks for trying to make this day special…"

Ichigo's eyes softened as he stared down gently at her.

"And this…" Rukia added quietly. Her eyes narrowed as she punched him hard in the stomach. "…is for squishing my poor cake!"

As Ichigo doubled over in pain, Rukia left to bring the cake to the kitchen. He painfully stood up with a scowl, slowly recovering from the blow. Rukia soon walked backed into the room with a scowl to match his own. She grabbed his arm, making him sigh in annoyance as she pulled him towards the kitchen roughly.

"You're such a fool...the day isn't ruined yet…" She said angrily as she continued to pull him. Her grip became gentle on his arm.

"Because… I still get to share it with those precious to me…" She added softly.

Ichigo couldn't help but smile as she pulled him into the kitchen. He finally knew why he wanted to give her this special day so bad…

…And it was because of that smile on her face…

* * *

Fin. 


End file.
